


No Harry, pero por él...

by JohnHawkinsRE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnHawkinsRE/pseuds/JohnHawkinsRE
Summary: Una persona que aprendió a leer y a vivir la lectura con los textos de Harry Potter se ve envuelta en los eventos de su héroe... pero no será pasivo a su sufrimiento ni permitirá que sigan lastimándole. Aún si eso significa destruir a los que han provocado su sufrimiento, mientras que busca alguna forma de hacer que regrese él...
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling sí, y no gano dinero escribiendo esto.

EPISODIO 1

Ese sería el último día, lo presentía. Era como si algo o alguien le hubiese informado que pronto tendría que realizar ese viaje que a todo ser vivo le toca... y estaba preparado. Ya había realizado todos los procedimientos legales necesarios para asegurar que la gente que le importaba pudiera recibir lo que les dejaba.

Su nombre pocos lo recordaban, pues la mayoría de las personas se dirigían a él como _El anciano_ del cerro, lugar donde tenía su hogar. Vivía solo, no tenía familiares, y la única compañía que disfrutaba era la de sus animales, pero sobre todo de su gato (Jafer) y su perro (Panch). Nunca se casó, ya que siempre prefirió estar solo y evitar los conflictos con las demás personas, y (según el) vivir con una parea era exactamente eso: conflictos.

Siempre la fascinó la lectura: a su parecer era vivir un sin fin de aventuras sin poner en peligro a uno mismo o a otros. Pero eso no le impidió ser aventurero, su oficio principal fue el de guiar turistas que llegaban a su pequeño pueblo con la intención de recorrer el bosque con el que colindaba, y que el apreciaba y respetaba.

Nunca entendió como era posible que existiera personas que disfrutaran con el riesgo, el lo vivía pues muchas cosas las conseguía del bosque, pero no era como si deseara estar constante riesgo para sentirse vivo.... la juventud y sus locuras, sin duda era la culpable. Y es que no era raro encontrarse con personas que, aún cuando no sabían nada del bosque, deseaban adentrarse a la naturaleza sin ayuda, y muchas veces sin precauciones; o a los locos que usaban alguna de las laderas de las montañas para hacer “paracaidismo”...

Pero la lectura... esa fue su fuente de la eterna juventud. De niño no tuvo acceso a la escuela, pues su familia era extremadamente pobre y apenas les alcanzaba para poder conseguir el suficiente alimento para vivir. Afortunadamente tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a una persona que se encargaba de analizar las plantas y que en aquellos años se mudo por un tiempo al pueblo. El era extranjero, su pelo era amarillo como los rayos del sol (en algún momento le dijeron que se llamaba rubio), medía un 1.8 metros de alto y su voz era grave y profunda y todo mundo le llamaba _El extranjero_.

Y fue afortunado el encuentro por que el extranjero lo introdujo a la maravilla de la lectura: le enseño el abecedario, los sonidos de las palabras y a usar la imaginación durante el proceso de leer. Fueron los tres años más aprovechados de su vida, pues de ellos consiguió su gran pasión, y nunca olvidará el regalo de despedida que le presentó el extranjero. Era un libro sencillo con bordes amarillos y con un título en el que algunas palabras formaban una especie de rayos: ****Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal****. El extranjero le prometió que en tres meses le mandaría los demás libros, pues el que le dio era parte de una colección de siete, pero en ese momento solo tenía uno.

Y así fue, en tres meses llegaron los demás. No tardó más de un año en leerlos todos y los guardaba como su tesoro, pues le recordaba la paciencia que el extranjero tuvo para con él. Y no importó que su familia no lo apoyara y le dijeran que era una perdida de tiempo, el los guardó todos estos años y siempre dedicaba tiempo a releerlos de vez en cuando. Consiguió más libros de una forma o otra, pero esa colección son... fueron su tesoro.

Y muchos años después aquí está el, esperando que llegue el momento de empezar esa nueva gran aventura... ' _ojalá y no presente grandes conflictos... sobre todo con otras personas... ojalá que los diablillos del pueblo no olviden..............._ ’


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODIO 2

Esto debe ser un sueño... definitivamente un sueño. ¿Cómo es posible que él, la persona que menos desea conflictos y que prefiere la soledad pase por esto?...... pero para ser un sueño ha durado demasiado. Si fuera religioso definitivamente culparía a unas cuantas _personas_... Y es que no es posible que su gran viaje sea esto, no es que deteste totalmente lo que ha pasado, pero es seguro que habían mejores maneras de traerlo aquí.

Ya son 6 años que tiene _viviendo_ , si es que se le puede llamar así. Llegó justo el día en el que todo inicia, en el que se definió el futuro de muchas personas y que determinó el sufrimiento que muchos vivirían.

Frente a él estaba Voldemort amenazando a Lily y ella rogando por la vida de su hijo:

“¡No Harry... no mates a Harry, por favor deja que viva!”

“Hazte a un lado niña tonta, ¡quítate ahora!”

“¡Por favor deja que Harry viva, mátame pero déjalo vivir!”

“Es mi última advertencia, quítate y vivirás...”

“¡No Harry, ten piedad, deja que Harry viva, por favor...!”

“¡Quitate si es que deseas vivir!” Amenazó Voldemort, mostrando una sonrisa, disfrutando tener el poder para decidir si alguien vive o muere.

“¡Avada Kedabra!”

De la varita de Voldemort se disparó un haz verde que impactó en el pecho de Lily y ésta se desplomó al suelo. El mago dio un paso hacia adelante y miró fijamente al bebé que la mujer protegía y sin dudar o siquiera pensarlo lanzó el mismo hechizo hacia el, disfrutando y gozando el momento de su triunfo.

“Avada Kedabra” dijo Voldemort.

En ese momento fue cuando _El anciano_ decidió que era suficiente de ser observador y, sin importarle si el momento estaba escrito, si fuera un sueño o simplemente un recuerdo, se lanzó frente al bebé tratando de protegerlo del hechizo,

Sin embargo fue en vano, pues el rayo de luz verde lo atravesó como si el no existiera e impactó en la frente del niño, del pequeño Harry Potter y todo se volvió caos. Cuando el hechizo tocó la frente del pequeño se presentó una fuerte explosión que destruyó parte de las cosas del cuarto, derribando un parte de la pared y del techo, mientras que el cuerpo del más temido mago desapareció, dejando solo el atuendo que llevaba y su varita mágica.

En cuanto a _El anciano_ , este experimentó uno de los dolores más grandes a los que se había enfrentado hasta ese momento, pues su alma se sentía fracturada y gran parte de ella (si no es que toda) fue absorbida por el cuerpo de Harry Potter. Todo mientras observaba que el alma de Voldemort se fracturaba y parte de ella iba a reposar en la frente del niño, justo donde se presentaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Momentos después, y ya dentro del niño, vio la llegada de más personas, personas que el conocía. El primero fue un pequeño hombre, casi encorvado, que entro con miedo al cuarto y observando hacia todos lados con su varita a la altura de la cintura, pero con manos temblorosas.

“¿Mi señor, dónde está?” pregunto con voz baja, casi como un susurro. Cuando miró el piso inmediatamente identificó las prendas con las que se había vestido su amo y también la varita que le pertenecía a este. Se acercó a ellas y tomó esta última mostrando gran reverencia y girando la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando al dueño.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para seguir con sus indagaciones, pues de repente se oyó ruido del piso de abajo y, mostrando lo cobarde o lo precavido que era, dio un pequeño giro y desapareció del lugar, dejando un pequeño sonido como de golpe o de la explosión de un cohete pequeño.

Segundos después de la desaparición del que se podría reconocer como Pettigrew, al cuarto entró una persona más, mirando con cuidado y un dejo de temor la situación del lugar, con una varita alzada a la altura del pecho, la cual dejó caer al piso cuando identificó el cuerpo de Lily en el piso.

“¡Lily!” gritó el hombre con cabellera negra y larga, cuyo nombre es Severus Snape. “¡Lily, noooooooo!” gritó una vez más mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que amó, aún después de la distancia y la guerra.

Pasaron más de cinco minutos con éll sollozando, mientras abrazaba a Lily, hasta que su faz cambió, dejando atrás la tristeza y mostrando una cara neutral, sin sentimientos. Se levantó, dejando a la mujer, el amor de su vida, en el piso con ternura y curia, como cuando se toca una flor: tratando de no lastimarla. De repente volteó a ver al pequeño en la cuna, quien lo miraba fijamente con una mirada de reconocimiento.

“Los ojos de Lily” susurró sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro y sin sorprenderse por el hecho de que el bebé le devolvía la mirada. Una vez más se escuchó ruido, pero esta vez más fuerte y proveniente de la calle, era de una moto que se acercaba. El hombre volteó su mirada hacia la pared destruida y sin dudar también desapareció.

“¡James..... Lily...!” se oyó que un hombre gritaba “¡respondan..., por favor respondan!” mientras se acercaba a la casa.

“¡JAMES NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” gritó el hombre ya dentro de la casa. Miró el cuerpo de su amigo... su hermano, pero no se detuvo, pues sabía que tenía que asegurar que su ahijado estuviese bien, si es que eso era posible.

Con la varita alzada y preparado para pelear subió corriendo las escaleras, con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad casi imposible. Una vez en la puerta vio el cuerpo de la mejor hermana que conoció, la esposa de su hermano del alma. No podía creerlo, no tendría mas de 12 horas que había charlado con ellos, reído de las bromas de su amigo... tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Sin tomar más tiempo, volteó la mirada a la cuna de su ahijado, quien lo miraba fijamente, igualmente a como lo había hecho con Snape “¡Harry, gracias a Merlín que estas bien!” dijo el hombre, quien _El anciano_ identificó como Sirius Black “No te preocupes, todo estará bien...” y se acercó al pequeño, lo abrazó mientras movía la varita alrededor de este invocando quien sabe que hechizos.

Una vez consideró todo estaba bien, Sirius dirigió la mirada hacia la cicatriz de la frente pues indicaba rastros de magia oscura. Pero no pudo identificarla, así que decidió que lo mejor era ir con Dumbledor, para que él hiciera lo necesario para asegurar que nada malo le pasara al bebé.

En menos de dos minutos ya tenía preparada varios cambios de ropa para Harry, quien no dejaba de mirarlo y, sorprendentemente no lloraba o mostraba mayor sentimiento que curiosidad. Si bien ello llamó su atención, no fue mayor a la sorpresa que se llevó cuando, mientras salia del cuarto, el pequeño miró con tristeza al cuerpo de su madre o cuando en la entrada vio al papá, aún cuando Sirius hizo lo posible por impedir que mirara el lugar.

Una vez fuera, Sirius se encontró de frente con una persona de gran altura, quien con una voz grave le dijo “Dame al bebé Sirius, lo llevaré con Dumbledor”

Sirius mostró en su rostro la ira que lo estaba llenando “¡Yo lo llevaré, Hagrid, como su padrino me encargaré de que esté bien y llegue sano con Dumbledor!”

Hagrid se acercó casi amenazante hacia el “No te preocupes por ello Sirius, yo lo cuidare tan bien como tu lo harías”

Sirius volteó la mirada hacia Harry, quien se la regresó con ojos implorantes. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, pero Sirius sabía que si se negaba y como consecuencia estallaba una pelea, su ahijado saldría lastimado. Además, no podía usar la _aparición_ , pues no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar con Harry a consecuencia de la magia oscura que estaba presente en su frente

“Esta bien...” dijo Sirius “cuida bien de él. Usa mi moto, será más segura que una escoba. Mientras yo me encargaré de un asunto que tengo pendiente” esto último prácticamente lo escupió con gran ira. Una vez le entrego el pequeño a Hagrid desapareció. _El anciano_ comenzó a sentirse cansado por lo que empezó a cerrar sus ojos.

“Hola Harry” dijo Hagrid “todo estará bien, Dumbledor se encargará de ello. Él es un gran hombre” fue lo último que oyó _El anciano_ , aunque Harry no cerró los ojos. Mientras viajaban en la moto, a Harry le dio sueño y durmió.

Al día siguiente, ambos (en realidad los tres) habían llegado a esta pesadilla... a este infierno.


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODIO 3

El infierno para ambos, definitivamente eso debía ser, o un maldito sueño. Vivir con los Dursley no era otra cosa mas que un infierno. No es que el hecho de que pusieran a trabajar a Harry desde que cumplió los cuatro años, haciendo labores que en su mayoría le corresponden a adultos, sea simplemente malo (por que definitivamente lo es). Si no que el trato que ha recibido en estos seis años, ya casi siete pues en unas horas los cumple, ha sido horrible.

_El anciano_ siempre supo que existían personas malvadas y horribles, capaces de cometer los peores actos en el mundo, sin embargo él siempre sintió un gran desprecio por aquellos que son capaces de torturar a un niño. Y eso es lo que Harry ha vivido con los Dursley: tortura.

Ya desde que llegó a la casa tanto el tío como la tía lo dejaban sin comer, dándole solamente el desayuno y la cena, mientras que el pequeño estaba encerrado en la alacena bajo las escaleras en total oscuridad. Y si lloraba, tanto uno como la otra no dudaban en golpearlo en su cuerpo o en la cara, llegando alguna vez a dejar casi desmayado al pequeño Harry. Fue en una de esas golpizas que _El anciano_ pudo comunicarse por primera vez con la persona que habitaba: el pequeño Harry Potter.

Desafortunadamente, también permitió que el otro habitante lograra hace contacto con el pequeño mago. Y valla que fue un primer contacto (si así se le puede llamar) bastante movido. Los Dursley habían salido a pasear después de dejar al pequeño de dos años y medio encerrado en su mal llamado cuarto, después de que la golpiza que provocó sangrado en su cara y cuerpo lo dejara desmayado.

“Hola Harry...” dijo _El anciano_ “ es un placer poder comunicarme finalmente contigo”

“¡¿Quién eres?!” pregunto alarmado Harry “¿por fin he muerto?”

“¡NO!...”gritó _El anciano_ “nada de eso, solo estamos en lo que parece ser tu mente Harry” expresó de una manera más calmada al ver que el niño casi brinca del miedo que le dio que le gritaran.

“¿En mi mente?... ¿cómo es eso posible?” preguntó “Seguro me estoy volviendo loco” susurro.

“Para nada Harry, soy algo así como un espíritu...” comento _El anciano_ y completó “pero no te espantes que no te voy a hacer daño, me podrías considerar como una ángel guardián, solo que sin poderes suficientes para protegerte”

“Pero los ángeles no existen y lo que dices es de fenómenos y yo no quiero ser un fenómeno”

“No Harry, tú no eres un fenómeno. La verdad es que en realidad eres especial y tus familiares solo te tienen...” explicaba _El anciano_ cuando fue interrumpido.

“¡HARRY POTTERRRRR, POR FIN PODRÉ DESTRUIRTE Y REVIVIR!” se escucho que algo gritó dentro del lugar donde se encontraban Harry y la otra persona, mientras que al mismo tiempo una especie de nube negra empezaba a aparecer y tomar la forma de una persona con ojos rojos brillantes.

“¡Maldición!” dijo _El anciano_ “¿No puedes descansar por un momento maldito maniático?... ¿que no vez que hay personas que tratamos de dialogar?...” mientras se lanzaba sobre el ente que recién apareció y comenzó un pequeña pelea de voluntades en la que ambos entes (o fantasmas) se miraban fijamente.

Pasado unos segundos _El anciano_ subyugó al ente obscuro, lo hizo una bola y lo lanzó con la mayor fuerza posible (aunque nunca se tocaron físicamente), logrando así que el ente oscuro desapareciera a lo lejos.

“Ese desgraciado no se cansa, afortunadamente con la estupidez de partir su alma tantas veces aunada al hecho de que la mayor parte de mi alma fue absorbida puedo ganarle con facilidad, aún cuando el es un mago bien entrenado y sobre todo poderoso...” susurró _El anciano_.

“¿En qué nos quedamos...?” dijo dirigiéndose a Harry “ a sí, en las presentaciones. Hola pequeño Harry soy... diablos ya no recuerdo, sabes la mayoría de la gente me conoce como _El anciano_ , así que me puedes decir así. Y como te estaba diciendo tus familiares te tienen miedo y envidia por que tu cuentas con una habilidad que ellos no tienen: magia”

“Pero la magia no existe” mencionó Harry “ claramente lo ha dicho tío Vernon y la verdad no quiero que me golpeen más por decir tonterías”

“No les creas Harry, tu serás un gran mago en el futuro”

“Mmm, yo creo que estas loco, por que es imposible que no recuerdes tu nombre, además si realmente estamos en mi mente ¿por qué estas tú y esa cosa espeluznante que apareció hace poco?, además ¿quién sería el... o eso?”

“Harry, la verdad es que...” comenzó _El anciano_ pero fue interrumpido esta vez por una luz demasiado brillante que hizo que Harry cerrara los ojos para después desaparecer “... ahhh, esto esta mal, pensé que podría darle información y darle un poco de apoyo, no merece sufrir esta vida. Solo espero que tenga fuerza para sobrevivir...” susurro _El anciano_.

Harry abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que aún estaba dentro de su alacena. La esperanza de que aquello que había vivido fuese real se desvaneció en un instante y lloró silenciosamente durante bastante tiempo.

Los siguientes cuatro años y medio pasaron con las mismas características, aunque el trato que Harry recibió poco a poco fue empeorando. Tanto que en los últimos dos años recibió daños tan graves que estuvo en cama ocho veces distintas, las cuales duraron entre dos a tres semanas cada vez.

Apenas hoy, un día antes de su cumpleaños, su tío Vernon decidió que sería adecuado dar un regalo a su sobrino. Y, con la mente tan enferma que tiene aunada a una sesión de alcohol y de que perdió su equipo favorito, consideró que el mejor regalo sería golpear a su sobrino cual si fuera un saco de boxeo y terminar quemando su espalda con la ayuda del hurgón de la casa.

No contento con el maltrato, constantemente buscó que Harry estuviese despierto, lo cual lo logró al aplicar alcohol en las heridas que le hacía cada vez que pareciera que el pequeño se desmayaría.

“¡¿Qué pasó fenómeno?... ¿no vas a usar tu rareza para defenderte?!” le decía tío Vernon a Harry mientras lo torturaba “Sabes, no entiendo por que Petunia desea que sigas con nosotros si solo eres una carga” expresó Dursley padre.

“¡DEBISTE HABER MUERTO CON TUS DROGADICTOS PADRES!” gritó finalmente cuando lo aventó dentro de la alacena.

Y es aquí donde se encuentra _El anciano_ horas antes del cumpleaños de Harry, observando... por que eso es lo que es: un observador. No ha podido hacer nada por Harry... y lo detesta, por que para él los niños son intocables... son sagrados y deben cuidarse, aún si son de tu peor enemigo, por que ellos no tienen la culpa.

Y se odia por no poder hacer nada... y odia a aquellos que sabe son responsables del sufrimiento de su héroe... a aquellos que no cumplen con su deber... y es que como dijo su mentor: para que triunfe el mal solo es necesario que los buenos no hagan nada... y él es un buen hombre, y asegurará a través cualquier medio necesario que Harry viva feliz... así tenga que destruir lo que los demás consideran **_**bueno**_**.


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODIO 4

Mientras _El anciano_ se reclamaba a sí mismo y hacía la promesa, a su alrededor se estaban presentando algunos cambio. El lugar, que desde hace años parecía una dimensión blanca y sin forma definida alguna, comenzó a transformarse poco a poco en un espacio lleno de árboles y en el suelo brotaban diversas plantas pequeñas junto con pasto. A la distancia empezó a escucharse caer agua, como si existiera una cascada.

Todo esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pues nunca antes se había presentado un cambio así, ni siquiera en aquella ocasión en la que Harry llegó a conocerlo. Por curiosidad decidió dirigirse a donde se escuchaba la cascada, mientras que revisaba si lo que sucedía era culpa de su compañero de cuarto. Voldemort, o lo que quedaba de él, giraba a su alrededor como siempre y no mostraba alteración alguna... definitivamente lo que pasaba no era culpa de él.

Esto era diferente, nuevo. Ni siquiera el conocimiento que en el pasado perteneció a Voldemort le daba una respuesta, aunque es cierto que el loco sólo investigó sobre las almas para buscar como vivir por siempre y, si bien adquirió mucha información sobre la mente en su deseo de controlar al mundo, nada de ello permitía dar explicación a lo que sucedía. Y es que todo se sentía real... ¿cuántos años tenía que no sentía el aire en la cara o el pasto en sus pies o la superficie rugosa de la corteza de los árboles?; y en la mente, por muy real que parezcan las cosas, si la persona se concentra lo suficiente podrá darse cuenta de que hay cosas que no encajan, que no son reales.

No, esto era algo nuevo, no tenía que ver con la mente... era más algo del alma. Por muchos años intentó realizar cambios en el lugar donde se encontraba, pero a lo mucho logró crear una silla para descansar que desaparecía en unas horas. Y esto le preocupaba, pues había perdido la conexión con el exterior, con los sentidos de Harry. No es que tuviese la oportunidad de hacer algo... de ayudar... pero al menos podía ver y dar compañía, aunque el pequeño no lo supiera.

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar de donde provenía el sonido del agua, se encontró con una laguna que, por lo que podía ver, tendría la misma área que tres o cuatro canchas de fútbol, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Lo que sí llamó su atención fue la existencia de una piedra plana y ovalada en la orilla de la laguna, donde se encontraba el cuerpo de una persona, un niño.

“Harry...” susurró _El anciano_ e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde la piedra. En cuanto estuvo a su lado, se arrodilló y con voz calmada le habló “¿Harry, me escuchas?, responde hijo... todo estará bien...”, pero él no se movió.

“Harry, por favor contesta” susurró mientras observaba las condiciones en la que se encontraba... y se sorprendió por que no detectó las heridas que había sufrido horas antes a manos de Vernon.

Aún recordaba el encuentro de hace poco más de cuatro años, y esa vez Harry mostró los signos del maltrato sufrido. En esta ocasión Harry no tenía daño alguno y su cuerpo estaba sano... esto era malo, su intuición lo advertía. Tomó en sus brazos a Harry, se sentó sobre la piedra y empezó a tararearle una canción de cuna, mientras que todo su ser se preparaba para defenderlo.

Estuvieron en esa posición por al menos cinco minutos, pero Harry no respondió en ningún momento. Para _El anciano_ era angustiante, por que no sabía en dónde estaba, qué estaba pasando y, sobre todo, le preocupaba la nula respuesta que daba el niño. No podía creerlo, era repetir lo mismo que todos estos años... sentirse inútil.

Pasados unos minutos los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Fue en ese instante en el que supo que todo estaba peor de lo que esperaba. Los ojos, en lugar de mostrar un verde radiante y lleno de vida que se esperaría de un niño, expresaban desesperación y desesperanza, además de que no parecían enfocarse en nada, ni siquiera en _su_ presencia. Pero nada fue comparable a escuchar la primera frase que de la boca de Harry salió.

“¿Por fin he muerto...?”

Pero lo horrible no era la pregunta en sí misma, sino el deseo que la voz expresaba de que fuera realidad... la esperanza de que el dolor se acabara...; Una vez más _El anciano_ sintió ira, odio hacia los culpable... coraje consigo mismo por no poder ayudar. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y no supo que decir, por lo que optó por callar y seguir tarareando la canción mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de Harry. El niño volvió a cerrar los ojos y en su cara se esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

“Por fin... cuanto tiempo llevo deseando...” y durmió nuevamente.

Fue en ese instante en que las cosas cambiaron, la calma que el lugar desprendía cambió a un sentimiento de inquietud. La primera señal fue la aparición de nubes negras, la segunda el incremento de la fuerza del viento y finalmente la aparición de la lluvia y los rayos.

_El anciano_ se levantó poco a poco, observando a su alrededor... tratando de identificar cualquier amenaza. Incluso su compañero mostró cambios: giraba a su alrededor de manera más aleatoria y nerviosa que nunca, casi mostrando miedo. No sabía si alejarse del lugar, tenía miedo de que al internarse en el bosque pusiera en riesgo la integridad de Harry, aún cuando no sabía si en este lugar podrían morir o ser lastimados. Consideró que lo mejor era esperar, pero en ningún momento bajó la guardia, no podía arriesgar la integridad de la persona que lo acompañaba.

Tan repentinamente como todo inició, dejó de llover, pero el lugar seguía en las sombras, como si estuviera anocheciendo. Sobre un árbol cercano cayó el último rayo y se inició un incendio. _El anciano_ se sintió afortunado por la decisión que tomó. Mientras estaba felicitándose por haber esperado, detectó que Voldemort dejó de moverse, por lo que agudizó más sus sentidos. Pasados unos segundos escucho un ruido que provenía de la zona que ardía, por lo que centro toda su atención en ese lugar y abrazó con más fuerza su valiosa carga.

El ruido se acercaba y cada vez se definía más, sonando como pasos lentos. Esto provocó temor en _El anciano_ , pues no sabía qué podría pasar en medio de un espacio en llamas con tanta tranquilidad y mucho menos si algún ser mágico existía en el bosque. Además, no tenía forma de desaparecer o establecer protecciones, pues conocía, gracias a los experimentos que había realizado junto y ****con**** Voldemort, que no tenía la suficiente magia para realizar encantamientos y hechizos como consecuencia de no contar con un cuerpo y un núcleo mágico físico (si se le puede decir así), aunque sí tenía esencia mágica. De repente los pasos se detuvieron y _El anciano_ agudizó la mirada para identificar la nueva figura.

En cuanto pudo distinguir al visitante supo que no habría mucho que hacer. Era alto, con al menos dos metros y medio de estatura, y vestía una larga túnica gris y raída, que daba la impresión de haber sido usada por muchos... muchos años... o décadas... siglos. Su piel era pálida y no pudo determinar si era hombre o mujer, pues presentaba una fisonomía andrógina y su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por la túnica.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron los ojos, la ventana del alma; los ojos de ese ser no mostraban sentimiento alguno: no había ira, coraje, odio, desprecio... mucho menos amor, pasión, ternura, euforia... y se sentían viejos, ancianos, _eternos_. Bajó la mirada para observar a Harry, quién seguía en sus brazos, y como consecuencia no detectó el breve cambio en los ojos del ser, que por un instante se mostraron tanto admirativos como curiosos y juguetones.

_El anciano_ levantó nuevamente la mirada y la fijó en los ojos del intruso, como muestra de desafío, ‘ _si vamos a morir al menos lo haré viendo de frente a la muerte_ ’ pensó. La _muerte_ reinició su andar, acercándose poco a poco y sin prisa. _El anciano_ tuvo que obligarse a no cerrar los ojos o correr o gritar, pues muchas veces sintió la necesidad de hacer una o todas al mismo tiempo. Sudaba, temblaba de pies a cabeza, escuchaba el latir de su corazón y sentía escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, pero no apartó la mirada. Y la muerte le devolvía la mirada...‘ _¿cuántos años ya desde la última vez que alguien le mantuvo la mirada?, ¿cien, mil?... y pensar que no era_ _ **su** momento, por más extraño que la situación pareciera’_

Cuando se encontró la _muerte_ a dos metros de _El anciano_ , lentamente levantó su brazo izquierdo con la palma hacia arriba. Había llegado la hora, no había forma de escapar, así que con un poco de humor, valor y desesperación se atrevió a hablar.

“Lo lamento, pero como podrá ver no estoy en condición de concederle éste baile...” al mismo tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza a Harry y trataba de mostrar una flagrante sonrisa, que pareció más una mueca de dolor. La muerte detuvo su brazo por un momento, mostró una tenue sonrisa y cerró el puño. _El anciano_ no supo más, pues perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Dolor, eso fue lo primero que sintió... y hambre, no olvidemos el hambre. ¿Alguna vez han pasado tres o cuatro días sin comer?, pues _El anciano_ sintió que había pasado una semana sin alimento... y eso lo despertó completamente.

‘ _¿Hambre?_ ’ pensó ‘ _llevo años sin sentir eso_ ’.

Cuando por fin enfocó su vista... no vio nada... o casi nada. Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, pero podía distinguir un poco de luz que entraba al lugar, por lo que le sorprendió ver con tanta distorsión. Como su vista falló, determinó que era necesario agudizar sus otros sentido, tal como lo práctico con ayuda de Voldy... ‘ _¿Dónde está Voldy?_ ’ se preguntó mientras con sus manos trataba de identificar el lugar.

Pasados unos cinco minutos llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en el cuarto de Harry. Lo cual le desconcertó, pues no estaba Harry. Por un instante lo llenó el miedo, ya que si no estaba junto a él significaba que los Dursley le hicieron algo. Se detuvo a pensar: era imperante que encontrara al niño lo más pronto posible, pero no sin antes resolver el problema de su vista ‘J _usto como Harry, el pobre chico sin sus lentes tropieza con todo..._ ’.

Abrió sus ojos en signo de sorpresa y extendió uno de sus brazos en dirección de donde se debía encontrar el interruptor de la luz y, una vez encendida, buscó los lentes de Harry. En cuanto los encontró se los puso y pudo ver con mayor claridad. Definitivamente no sabía que pensar. Pasaron diversos sentimientos en él: se había salvado de la muerte, tenía un cuerpo, no estaba Harry... tenía el cuerpo de Harry... y no sabía nada de Tommy.

Era raro volver a sentirse humano, como espíritu tenía pleno control sobre las emociones y era necesaria una emoción extrema para descontrolarlo. Por ello decidió poner en práctica lo que aprendió de la mente de Voldy para calmarse, además de que eso le ayudaría a ordenar sus ideas, y nada mejor que empezar con un poco de _Oclumancia_ para reinar sus emociones. Se sentó y relajó su espalda contra la pared, mientras cruzaba las piernas, e inició la meditación, pues según los conocimientos de Voldy era el método más sencillo para lograr su objetivo, y pasados unos minutos despejó su mente.

En cuanto se aclaró su mente se vio rodeado del color blanco, había regresado a su _cuarto_. No se sorprendió gracias al control que había recuperado, además de que para él era su casa. Sin embargo había algo nuevo: ahí se encontraba Harry, acostado en posición fetal. Se acercó a Harry lentamente, para no espantarlo, y cuando estuvo a su lado se inclinó y le habló.

“Harry, despierta... ya es hora de levantarse...” pero Harry no se movió. _El anciano_ siguió con sus intentos de despertar a Harry por un tiempo, pero al ver que no había respuesta decidió dejarlo para después ya que él... no, el cuerpo de Harry tenía hambre y no tenía intención de nuevamente visitar a la _muerte_. Antes de dejar el _lugar_ decidió imaginar (¿crear?) una cama para recostar al pequeño.

Ya en control del cuerpo, intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por fuera.

“Un problema tras otro” se quejó.

Sabía que no podría abrir la puerta, no contaba con la herramientas necesarias y su cuerpo de apenas 7 años no ayudaría mucho. Después de plantear y descartar posibles formas de solucionar el problema, se dio cuenta de que seguía pensando como si viviera en su mundo antiguo o en _el lugar_ en la mente, pues el cuerpo de Harry le podría permitir usar magia.

Solo tenía un inconveniente: no tenía una varita mágica. Y, siendo sincero, le preocupaba arriesgar la integridad física del cuerpo, pero había riesgo de morir de inanición ya que no sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Vernon torturó a Harry como regalo de cumpleaños. Decidió hacer algunas pruebas con el hechizo de luz, esperanzado de que con la convicción y el control que había adquirido durante los últimos siete años fuera suficiente.

“ _Lumus_ ”

Pero no pasó nada. Aún así detectó que se agotaba su magia... lo cual era extraño, pues de acuerdo a la información con la que contaba solo pocas persona lograban sentir la magia y en su mayoría eran muy poderosas. De acuerdo a un análisis rápido determino que sólo tendría seis o siete oportunidades más de usar su magia, si es que lo lograba.

“¡ _LUMUS_!” exclamó _Harry_ mientras se concentraba en crear luz en la punta del dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

Se creó un pequeño circulo luminoso que desapareció tan rápido como apareció, pero dio esperanzas de éxito. Para poder asegurar que funcionaría, uso nuevamente el hechizo, pero esta vez con mayor confianza, sin gritar y usando al mismo tiempo los dedos medio e índice, ya que se sentía más cómodo así.

“¡ _Lumus_!”

En esta ocasión la luz que se generó fue de un tamaño suficiente como para aumentar el alumbrado de la alacena. En cuanto desapareció, con confianza se acercó a la puerta y, mientras que en su mente mantuvo la intención de abrir la puerta, apuntó los mismo dedos a la puerto y uso el encantamiento para abrir puertas sin dañarlas.

“¡ _Alohomora_!”

Desafortunadamente el hechizo falló, y con él se llevó gran parte de su magia, dejándolo con la energía suficiente para usarlo, como mucho, dos veces más. Y si fallaba en la siguiente, era muy probable que en el último intento se desmallaría. Cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose en su deseo de abrir la puerta, los volvió a abrir y dirigió la magia a los dos dedos mientras recitaba el hechizo de nuevo.

“¡ _Alohomora_!”

Se escuchó un clic y el movimiento del seguro que tenía fija la puerta. _Harry_ empujó la puerta poco a poco para de observar la situación del lugar, mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de escuchar atentamente. Pero no detectó ruido alguno, parecía que los Dursley no estaban. De lo contrario en la cocina habría gente y la televisión estaría encendida mientras Dudley estaría quejándose de cualquier cosa.

Salió con calma de la alacena y, después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a la cocina para buscar comida. En el refrigerador encontró un poco de pan, queso y salsa. Tomó las cosas y se sentó en la mesa del comedor, el cual tenía una ventana que le permitía observar el jardín y la calle. Una vez comió un poco, observó su alrededor, necesitaba saber cuanto tiempo había pasado y, de ser posible, donde estaban los Dursley.

Al lado de la chimenea encontró un periódico, que tenía la fecha del cumpleaños de Harry. Eso era raro, por que Vernon se aseguraba de tirarlo cada tarde. Encendió la televisión, esperando obtener información sobre el día, pero solo estaban series que no tenían nada interesante. Pasó un rato esperando que algo de la televisión le ayudara, pero fue en vano. Decidió que era necesario investigar la casa.

Se dirigió a la entrada para subir las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones y, en cuanto empezó a subirlas, le llamó la atención una hoja de papel que estaba pegada a a la puerta de la entrada. Se acercó a ella, la tomó y empezó a leerla.

“¡DESGRACIADO!” grito _Harry_ una vez terminó de revisar el contenido, mientras doblaba la hoja y la lanzaba contra la pared.

Era un mensaje para él, bueno no para _él_ , pero como estaba en control del cuerpo... Era de Vernon y le decía que esperaba estuviera contento con su regalo de cumpleaños, y que si tenía tiempo admirara el trabajo que había realizado en su espalda. Además le informaba que irían a visitar a Marge y regresarían en un mes, que esperaba no dañara nada de la casa y dejara la comida del refrigerador, por que de lo contrario se repetiría el regalo. Le exigía que no saliera de la casa, y que no buscara ayuda de los vecinos, incluyendo a la anciana de los gatos, mientras que se burlaba pues había dejado la casa cerrada con llave.

Aún con coraje, regresó a la sala y se sentó en una de las sillas para calmarse un poco y planear que hacer. Sabía que por más tiempo que hubiese dormido debería tener al menos una semana sin los Dursley, la cual podría usar para modificar la situación a su favor.

Contaba con magia, podía usarla (‘C _on dificultad_ ’) y no deseaba que alguien supiera eso; el espíritu de Voldy no estaba, lo cual significaba que el _Horrocrux_ ya no debía encontrarse en el cuerpo (‘ _¿Mi cuerpo?_ ’) de Harry; debía buscar la manera de despertarlo y pasarle todo el conocimiento que pudo arrebatar a Voldemort; asegurar que no estuvieran en peligro alguno dentro de los próximos cuatro años (‘ _¡No más golpes Dursley!_ ’), ya en Howarts podrían usar magia libremente con ese fin; tener cuidado de que ninguna persona notara el cambio de personalidad en Harry, pues pondría en peligro muchas cosas; practicar con la magia para poder usarla con mayor facilidad (‘ _Creo sería conveniente comprar una varita... por seguridad..._ ’); planear cómo deshacerse de ciertos objetos mágicos y del mago que los creó; y, principalmente, obtener dinero... por que mientras pensaba qué hacer, terminó de comerse el pan y el queso... y sin dinero no habría alimento.

Desesperado, pensó en posibles soluciones para esto. La primera fue salir y robar o pedir limosna, pero era poco posible y le podría llevar a más problemas. Otra fue el dialogar con los vecinos, con suerte y le ayudaban... o llamaban a servicios sociales para que investigaran su situación llevando con ello a más problemas. Una más fue vender cosas de la casa, pero con ello se arriesgaba a tener que pelear con los Dursley, obligándole a adelantar el castigo que estaba preparando para ellos y a alertar a Arabella... y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de cierto vejestorio ridículo. Pero sobre todo Harry es rico, solo estaba el problema de poder acceder a ese dinero.

‘ _No, nada de esto me sirve... necesito ayuda... alguien que esté dispuesto a tenderle la mano a_ _El niño que sobrevivió __sin esperar nada a cambio..._ ’ fue en ese instante en el que brincó de la silla, golpeándose la frente con la mano.

“¡Por supuesto... ¿cómo puedo ser tan lento?!... Dobby podría ayudar... solo espero que pueda, digo en los libros hizo cosas sin que sus amos se enteraran...”

Calmó sus nervios y respiró profundamente. En cuanto se sintió preparado comenzó a hablar.

“Dobby, necesito tu ayuda. Soy Harry... Harry Potter y estoy en problemas...”

Espero unos segundos y nada pasó, por lo que decidió usar su arma final... la amistad que Harry mostró hacia el elfo durante los libros, esperando que funcionara.

“¡Dobby, por favor ven... no tengo a nadie que me ayude... necesito un amigo!”

De repente, se escucho que algo se posaba sobre la mesa que estaba frente a él.

“¿El gran Harry Potter me necesita?... ¿y me ha llamado amigo?” habló el ser. Era pequeño, tenía su misma altura y desde la mesa lo miraba fijamente con unos grandes ojos que no pestañeaban. Tenía unas orejas muy grandes y sobre su cuerpo vestía un trapo sucio y raído.

“Sí Dobby, te considero un amigo.... pero ¿no tendrás problemas por venir a ayudar?”

“¡SOY AMIGO DEL SUPREMO MAGO HARRY POTTER!” chilló alegre el elfo “¡No tendré problemas Gran Harry Potter!, las ordenes que me dieron fue limpiar la casa y no permitir que gente entrase... y me he encargado de ambas”

“Por favor dime El.... Harry, solo Harry...” titubeó _Harry_ “ veras Dobby, necesito varias cosas, pero no tengo el dinero para conseguirlas, por lo que necesito ir a Gringotts... pero no tengo forma de llegar... además de que no quiero que nadie se entere. ¿Tendrás alguna manera de ayudarme?”

“¡Claro que sí Gran Harry Potter!, sólo tendría que revisar con los duendes para que le den permiso de viajar directamente a una sala personal. ¡Dudo que le nieguen la entrada!”.

“Solo llámame Harry, mis amigos lo hacen. Por favor Dobby, revisa con ellos, pero no te pongas en peligro” dijo _Harry_ con una gran sonrisa ‘ _Ahora entiendo por que lo apreciaba tanto **Harry** en los libros... sabe ganarse tu corazón..._’

“Por supuesto... Ha.. Harry” dijo antes de desaparecer.

_Harry_ se mantuvo esperando en el mismo lugar por unos cinco minutos, pero cuando vio que no regresaba el elfo, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mostrando preocupación. Constantemente volteaba a ver el reloj de la chimenea y se frotaba las sienes en muestra de tensión... o buscando liberarla. Sentía que le vendría una jaqueca, no llevaba un día con el cuerpo de Harry y ya había puesto en riesgo uno de los mejores amigos que tendría. Ya había pasado una hora cuando nuevamente apareció el invitado y _Harry_ dio un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

“¡Dobby! ¿Estas bien? Tardaste mucho... por un momento pensé que estabas en peligro”

“¡El Gran Harry se preocupa por mí!” expresó en elfo mientras se secaba unas lágrimas “... no hubo problemas, simplemente me tardé por que tuve que explicar la situación a los duendes y convencerles de que nos dejaran entrar a un cuarto especial. Nos están esperando, tome mi mano” dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha hacia _Harry_.

“Bien, allá vamos” dijo _Harry_ y, después de respirar profundamente, tomó la mano que el elfo le extendía.

* * *

No sintió nada, fue como un momento estar en un lugar y de repente en otro, ni siquiera su vista detectó el cambio y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado por que Dobby lo soltó. Miró su alrededor, estaban en un cuarto grande, demasiado grande... y tenían compañía, demasiada... al menos debían ser más de setenta duendes y todos armados hasta los dientes con espadas, lanzas, hachas y arcos, listos para atacar.

De entre el grupo un duende avanzó dos o tres pasos, mientras le dirigía una mirada calculadora, que cambió en cuanto se posó en su frente. En su cara se esbozó una gran sonrisa, mostrando dos filas de dientes grandes y puntiagudos.

“¡Gringotts te da la bienvenida... Harry... Potter...!”


End file.
